The Professor
by wolfpawn
Summary: Spencer left 5 years ago, without warning. One day Derek sees a man he believes to be him and confronts him about it, only to get a shock. One-shot Random drabble. R/M Slash, Don;t like don't read. I don't own CM!


**A random drabble that won't leave me head, so here it is.**

**PS I don't own Criminal Minds. **

After five years, Derek Morgan thought he was seeing things. In front of him, not twenty feet away, was Dr. Spencer Reid. His heart jumped in his chest. After five years, even after all the hurt, he realised he still loved the man. He watched as Spencer got into his car and drove off, taking note of licence plate as he went. Of all the places to find the genius, he never thought it would be its Cambridge Massachusetts. Actually maybe no, MIT and Harvard were situated in the town.

He thought back to that last day with Spencer in Quantico.

**(Five years previous)**

"Derek, do you think about where this is going?" the young genius had asked thoughtfully, staring at a coin in his hand that he had performed magic tricks with mere moments before.

"Well that's probably going on your next Starbucks order, but I assume you're asking a more in depth question" The older joked from the island in the kitchen.

"I mean us" the lithe man said seriously, contemplating throwing a cushion at the other, but thinking better of it, knowing it would probably miss and knock a jar of coffee beans or something instead.

"What we have is perfect Pretty Boy, the best of everything. I never would want it to change. What more could you want?" Derek had his back to Spencer as he said it with a genuine smile on his face. A look of heartache and sadness marred the other mans, but he never noticed.

After dinner and a movie that night, Spencer got up and thanked the other man for his company.

"You not staying Pretty Boy?" Derek had asked, linking their fingers, trying to pull him back to him.

"No, I have to do a lecture in the morning at Georgetown; I have none of the material here with me. And as easy as it is for me remember the notes and rattle them off, I need to have reading materials for the students" The older man nodded.

"Well then, come here for a moment then Pretty Boy" he pulled down the younger man and mashed their lips together. Spencer; uncharacteristically deepened the kiss and became more domineering. Derek had noted it, but thought nothing of it before the genius got up, and headed for the door. "Goodbye Derek" he turned and closed the door behind him. That was the last he saw of Spencer Reid.

Derek had waited until two the next day before inquiring as to what time Reid was back from Georgetown, only for Hotch to say that the young man had rang in to say he had to visit his mother in Vegas, due to her health. It was four o'clock when Chief Strauss strode through the BAU and handed SSA Hotchner a file. The atmosphere changed immediately. Derek looked at their chief who was staring straight at him. "Morgan, my office now"

Inside the office Hotch refused to even sit down. "Morgan, what happened with Reid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you two were in a relationship, don't think for a second you fooled me or Dave for that matter. But both of you seemed to excel even further so we said nothing"

"So what's the matter now?" Derek asked baffled.

Hotch just stared at him, as though unsure how to continue "Derek, this is Reid's resignation. He handed it to Strauss this morning, he left his gun and badge in her office and just left"

Derek could feel the room spin, he couldn't think, he could hardly breathe. "What that's not possible, he was at my house last night. He told me he had to go home to collect notes for a lecture in Georgetown this morning"

"Did he say or do anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"No, not that I can think of…." He trailed off "He asked me where I saw us going"

"What did you say back?"

"That I was happy with the way things were" He looked at the Unit's chief face. Though the man said nothing, his eyes said enough. _You pretty much told him you never wanted to acknowledge him publically and there was no hope of ever even becoming more. Way to go idiot! Spence is gone._ The words cut through him like scalpels.

Gone

**(Present day)**

After obtaining the address details off Garcia, he found the car Reid had gotten into earlier was registered to a Professor of Engineering at MIT Daniel Reid. Spencer's middle name was Daniel. He had a doctorate in Engineering from that college. _It has to be him_.

He walks up the front lawn and knocks on the door. After a minute the door opens and a beautiful woman in her late twenties stands in front of him. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Daniel Reid" he thought quickly producing his credentials.

"One moment. Professor Reid, there's someone at the door for you"

Derek Morgan froze to the spot, _why is she referring to him as_ _Professor; I thought she was his girlfriend? _

After a moment a shadow walked towards them through the hall "Thanks Samantha, I have…..DEREK!" Daniel Reid was indeed Spencer Reid.

"Spencer" his breathe left him; he couldn't remember how to inhale. The man looked almost the exact same. Only he seemed to have darker circles around his eyes, and his hair had grown long again.

"What are you doing here Derek?" he asked coldly.

"I saw you, in Cambridge. I had to know if it was you"

"Well it is, so you can leave now" the man he had loved, that he still loved was dismissing him.

"Why Spencer, Why did you leave? You never said goodbye"

"You said you never wanted anymore, you said you wanted things to remain the way they were. That couldn't happen, so I removed myself and the situation from the equation"

"What situation, what are you on about Spence?"

"Daddy, what's going on, why did you call me" a small voice came from within the building.

"Hey, buddy. Go back to your room; you're supposed to be taking a nap" the lithe man said kindly.

_A son, he's moved on and had a kid. _But then the child came into view. Soft caramel coloured skin, black messy, curled hair, just like Derek's as a child. In fact, apart from the hazel coloured eyes, and slightly lighter coloured skin, Derek was looking at a mirror image of himself as a child.

He walked past Spencer, into the house, giving the man a look as he walked by. _How was this possible_?

He knelt down so he was face to face with the child. "Hey little man. I'm a good friend of your daddy's who hasn't seen him in a while. My name is Derek Morgan" he extended his hand.

The child took a slight step back and waved his hand. "We have the same name" the replied simply.

"How do you mean?" Derek asked, using the voice he reserved usually for his nieces and nephews. Soft and kind.

"My name is Derek Morgan Reid"

Derek gasped, taking one look at Spencer, who could not look the darker man in the eye. "And how old are you Derek?"

"I am four years and ten months old sir" The mannerisms were Spencer, as was the intelligence, but everything else was Derek. "I know who you are" He looked at the boy "Daddy show's me pictures of you. He said you're my other daddy and that I look just like you" the youngster rambled innocently.

Derek rose up to full height, walked over to his former lover and pointed at the child "Explain"

"I was supposed to be a twin, only in early stages of development in utero my sister's zygote was consumed by mine. An anomaly occurred that happens once every 746,235,354 births. I was born with male and female sexual organs. I would never have noticed were it not for being in a relationship with you, another man. Well, though I am a man, the uterus was perfectly functioning, Derek being here attests to that"

"Why didn't you tell me?" tears of fury threatened to flow over Morgan's eyes.

"You said you wanted nothing to change, that night, I asked you were you saw us going, you said you were happy where you were"

"Jesus Spencer, I never thought you were asking because you were trying to gauge whether or not I would abandon you both. I am not William. Now I have missed out on four years and ten months of my son's life. And you have a new relationship with that Samantha girl"

"Wait, what? Samantha, Samantha is Derek's nanny. I don't have anyone. With the way I felt about you, no one else could ever compare. Plus I didn't want anyone else knowing that it was I who birthed him, everyone here thinks his mother is deceased and I am raising him alone" he explained.

With that, Derek grasped the younger man in his arms and pulled their faces together in a sloppy kiss. "I am mad at you Spencer for not telling me the truth, but damn it if I'm going to go another minute without you both in my life" and he kissed the man again, this time the lither kissing back.

"Yucky" the little boy laughed as he hid his eyes behind his hands. Both men looked at him. When he noticed them smiling at him he beamed brightly back at them.

"He's the living image of you" Spencer stated.

"He sure if Pretty Boy, but he is like you too. He's perfect"


End file.
